


Bretty, it's cold outside

by breddtea



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Oneshot, brett and eddy being oblivious dumbasses, mlm, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breddtea/pseuds/breddtea
Summary: Brett and Eddy slowly fall more and more as it snows for the first time.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Bretty, it's cold outside

There was a loud knocking coming from the front door. Eddy waited for whoever it was to go, he wasn't in the mood to be talking to anyone, he wasn't feeling too good and the thought of socialising didn't seem enjoyable but then he heard a familiar voice shout:

"Come on, let me in! I'm gonna catch pneumonia in a minute!"

Eddy opened the door to see Brett dressed in a thick coat, scarf and hat. The snow was a good few inches off of the ground as it had been snowing all night and Brett had clearly dragged himself over to Eddy's in the intensely cold weather. Despite the thick and multiple layers he had on he was still shivering underneath them. 

"You should have texted, I could have been busy.." 

"Well, are you?" Brett replied with a slight grin as he began to step into Eddy's home.

Eddy turned away and let the door close on Brett, leaving him stranded outside. He banged on the door repeated and shouted. Eddy laughed from inside the nice and warm home before begrudgingly letting the shorter man in. He stepped into Eddy's home pulling in the cold air and snow with him making Eddy shiver a bit. Small puddles formed around where the snow had melted away around his shoes; he took off his slightly soggy shoes and coat. Which he put it on the nearby coat rack along with his scarf and hat. 

Brett took a moment to allow his body to appreciate how warm Eddy's house was, it's so nice to be warm again he thought as the heat filled his body. Although the journey from his house to Eddy's was short it was cold, so very cold. Eddy had cranked up the heating as soon as he woke up so the house was nice unlike outside. Neither Brett nor Eddy were particularly built to handle cold weather (but then again is anyone?) and the door was quickly shut behind him.

"Tea?"

"Yes, please," Brett replied with slight desperation in his voice.

Brett made his way into the living room and settled himself down on the sofa like he always did, he sat on the far right and Eddy sat on the left. Sure there was another sofa in the living room but it's not like either of them minded sharing a small space together. The bright light came pouring in from outside, the curtains were drawn and looked out to the snow outside.

He took off his cold jumper, revealing the t-shirt he had on underneath, and replaced it with the hoodie Eddy had left out. Brett didn't care that it was probably a bit weird to put on Eddy's hoodie but being warm was far more important.

The hoodie was already quite big on Eddy so the hoodie was very oversized on Brett, it was hanging on his body and the sleeves went past his hands. He didn't care about that though, all that mattered was that he was warm. Brett could feel his body warming up slowly, as he scrolled through his twitter, waiting for Eddy to bring him his tea.

"Nice hoodie," Eddy said handing Brett the cup of warm tea and sat at the opposite end of the sofa.

"Hah thanks, I like it too," Brett replied, setting his phone down and bringing the cup to his lips.

"You look cute, you should borrow my clothes more often.." Eddy said staring at the tv, trying to find a film to watch.

The compliment felt so natural yet so out of place to Eddy. Whereas Brett, on the other hand, nearly spat out his tea as he blushed and muttered a small "thank you", before hiding his face into his cup of tea and drank some more. 

Eddy put on a random film, he didn't really care and neither did Brett, the important thing was that they were spending time together. Eddy stretched his legs out on the sofa and became almost intertwined with Brett's. The physical affection made Brett feel at ease and, although he didn't know it, Eddy felt the same way too and relaxed into the sofa.

They had a mutual feeling to be touched more and for something more than just the sofa being too small for two people to lie on it without touching. The physical affection they shared was somewhat rare as it was only shared when it could be considered 'accidental' or 'unintentional'. 

Brett could feel his eyes slowly shutting, he felt so tired from the freezing walk from his place to Eddy's despite the fairly short distance. And it was so cosy and warm so he felt as though he couldn't help but sleep.

It was so cold and the intense wind from earlier outside didn't help either, it was a real struggle but Brett didn't mind. As long as he could see Eddy he didn't care, he would do practically anything if it meant he could be with Eddy. Brett couldn't help but sleep right now he was so tired and Eddy's house was so warm. 

The thought of Eddy consumed his mind he was in Eddy's house, sat on Eddy's sofa, drinking from one of Eddy's cups, wearing Eddy's hoodie, laying next to Eddy. Just as he could feel his body begin to drift off into sleep he felt the sensation of hot tea on his chest. His body shot up off the couch.

"Are you alright??" Eddy said in a panicked voice with his arms reaching out for Brett.

"Yeah, I'm fine." His body relaxed slightly. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that.." Brett said while quickly taking off the now ruined hoodie. "Sorry about your hoodie bro.." he noticed that some of the tea had gone through to his t-shirt he looked down at it and then at Eddy.

"No, no it's fine. Accidents happen, don't they?

He paused, "..Do you have anything I can wear?"

"Yeah, of course," Eddy disappeared into his house to go get Brett a change of clothes. 

Eddy returned quickly with a new, not stained hoodie in his hands he passed it to Brett. He picked up the ruined one up off from the sofa but before he could go put the ruined hoodie in the laundry basket in the other room before he could leave Brett said:

"Wait."

Eddy turned around only to be met with a shirt being thrown at his face. They both laughed and Brett quickly put on the fresh hoodie. He felt the soft fabric against his bare skin, it had been resting on a heater and all the heat began to soak into his skin. 

It was at this point when Brett wished he could live in Eddy's clothes, they felt so soft and comfortable, unlike his clothes which just felt like well himself. Brett felt as though he'd just melt away into this hoodie it was just so comfortable. 

He'd only been there for 5 minutes and he felt like he had already experienced too much Eddy, he wasn't complaining though. I could get used to this Brett thought admiring Eddy's soft hoodie, used to wearing his clothes and staying at his place. He shook his head, the thoughts of Eddy disappearing as he did it, he couldn't like Eddy. Not like that at least, besides it's not like Eddy could like him in that way anyways. 

Or could he?

While Eddy had left Brett in the living room to put the ruined clothes in the laundry to be washed, some part of Eddy's brain told him to steal the t-shirt and so he did. Only if it was a little while. The tea stain had dried now and wasn't all too big regardless. Eddy took off the hoodie he was wearing and put it on underneath. 

He came back into the living room, he saw Brett snuggled up in his hoodie, Eddy wanted nothing more than to kiss his gentle collarbones peaking out through the hoodie and cuddle the very sleepy-looking man. Brett looked like he could fall asleep any minute as he scrolled through his social media. 

"Hey," the sound of Eddy's voice snapped Brett awake. "Do you want another cup of tea? Since you kinda spilt the last one."

"Uhh, yes, please. Thanks." Brett replied, he handed Eddy the previous cup and as he did their hands touched.

"Dude! Your fingers feel like ice! Go warm them up or something.."

Brett didn't see this as advice, he saw it as a challenge. Brett agreed with what Eddy had said but the small grin on his face told a different story. Eddy didn't trust Brett's mischievous grin but he the mistake of ignoring it. As he stood in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil he didn't hear Brett creep into the kitchen and stand behind him. But what he did hear was his own scream as Brett placed his cold hands up Eddy's t-shirt and hoodie. Eddy grabbed Brett's arms and pulled them away.

"Oh my god man! You scared me.." While Eddy tried to sound annoyed he couldn't help but smile.

Brett simply laughed before saying, "You're the one who told me to warm them up..?" innocently with a large smile growing on his face.

"Yeah well, I didn't mean on me," Eddy replied turning around to face Brett.

"You didn't say that the first time.." Brett laughed as he rammed his hands up Eddy's shirt again and felt Eddy's warm skin against his freezing hands. "...much better" he muttered in a low voice.

Eddy had given in to Brett's advances and his weirdly cold hands, and simply let Brett do whatever he wanted to his body. It was then when Brett realised how close he was standing next to Eddy. His hands gently gripping on Eddy's waist, legs intertwined, faces inches apart, smiles and rosy cheeks decorated their faces. Brett felt Eddy shift in his hands and giggle.

"Dude, you're tickling me get off..." Eddy spoke as he grasped at Brett's arms once again.

"I'm not even doing anything. Besides you're too warm.." Brett responded as he moved his arms up Eddy's back and wrapped them tightly around almost like he was hugging him. Eddy could feel his hoodie and t-shirt hiking upwards as Brett moved his arms up, making sure Eddy couldn't escape from his cold grasp. 

Brett was fully enveloped into Eddy with his head burrowed deep into Eddy's chest, covering his blushing face. Eddy gave up and had ultimately submitted to Brett's cold hands wrapped around him and let them slowly warm. Eddy placed his hands on Brett's back and held him gently, his hands slowly made their way up Brett's back up to his neck and soon he found his fingertips brushing against Brett's soft hair, feeling the soft toughs of hair in between his fingers. 

He looked down at the smaller man and the urge to kiss him came about him. Eddy shook his feelings away, like he usually did, and just tried to enjoy the moment without having the urge to aggressively make out with this cute man right here, right now. 

He moved his hands down from Brett's hair hoping his urges would subside and back down to the other's back. Brett thought he could possibly die from what Eddy was doing to him, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. The physical affection was all too much, although he wasn't complaining. 

Aside from the intense desire to grab Eddy's face and push their lips together, he was content for the time being. That was until the sound of screeching came from the kettle and made Brett move from his position around Eddy's torso.

"Kettle's boiled.." Eddy said in a low voice as Brett moved his hands out from Eddy shirt and stood there a bit unsure at what to do with his arms.

"My hands are warm now anyways," Brett said a little embarrassed at what he was doing to Eddy.

"They didn't feel that warm to me though.." Eddy responded as he poured the hot water into the cups. 

Brett rested his body against the kitchen counter and looked out through the kitchen window. Seeing the heavy snow that he somehow walked through, it was beautiful. Brett couldn't remember if it had ever snowed in while he was in Australia but it was snowing now and he loved it. Despite how cold and windy it was, the snow was so beautiful and felt so calming that he almost didn't mind. 

He also didn't mind being warm and inside with Eddy, and embracing him too. Eddy handed Brett his cup and Brett took a small sip, feeling the warm drink slide down his throat. He continued to look out of the window at the cold outside, watching the gentle snowflakes fall onto the ground. The more of the tea he sipped, the more he realised it tasted kind of weird.

"Hey, bro. What's in this? It doesn't taste very good," he asked Eddy, not completely breaking eye contact with the snow outside.

Eddy picked up the box and looked at it, "Coconut and ginger... Sorry but it's the only one I've got left, it was a gift."

"Oh..." Brett replied, visibly a bit disgusted and set the tea down on the counter near him and continued to look outside at delicate snow.

"Do you wanna go out?" Eddy said a bit absentmindedly, staring down into his cup.

"Uhh. What." Brett replied, his tone was flat and confused. 

Brett's mind went into complete overdrive. Is Eddy asking me out out or just out? If Eddy is asking me out out why he asking me now and why? Does Eddy feel the same way?? Were the thoughts that swarmed Brett's mind before Eddy interrupted them.

"You wanna go out in the snow? I haven't been out yet and it looks fun! And you know, you're staring out the window so something tells me you wanna go out too.."

Brett paused for a moment before continuing, "Yeah, okay. Sounds good to me," with a small smile on his face.

Eddy set his cup down on the counter and left the kitchen and to go prepare himself for the outside. He picked out the thickest coat he had and wrapped himself in it, he felt himself burning up slightly from the mixture of the warmth of his house and his coat.

"Coming?" Eddy asked.

"What? Now..?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"You've got a point I'm just not sure if I want to go out in the cold again.." Brett replied a bit wearily.

"You'll be fine.. besides if you get too cold we can just come back inside." 

"Yeah, you're right bro.." Brett agreed while almost begrudgingly putting his coat back on and feeling the slight dampness seep into him. 

Brett put his hat back on, he went to put his scarf back on too but the thought that Eddy might get cold as he wasn't wearing anything extra besides his coat. As Eddy bent down to tie his shoelace Brett, with no thought of his own, wrapped his scarf around Eddy, his finger brushing against his neck as he wrapped it around. 

Eddy shivered slightly as he felt Brett's cold fingers against his warm skin, he looked up at Brett with longing in his eyes. Brett flashed his smile downwards at Eddy, who had a look of confusion yet happiness on his face.

He was glad to have Brett's affection (and scarf) but something inside of him couldn't help but wonder if it had meant something. Eddy was a bit flustered by what Brett had done. He stood up promptly and went over to the door, taking his keys with him as he went. He swung the door open and the cold from outside came pouring in, both boys shivered in response. While Eddy regretted the idea of being outside he still stepped out of his front door, he locked the door behind them and turned to Brett.

"Where are we going then?"

"Somewhere warm preferably?" Brett said half-jokingly, half-seriously.

And thus the search for anywhere warm and open began. The boys practically clung to each other as they walked through the cold, snowy streets. The physical affection was a bit out of the ordinary for them but it was so cold it felt almost necessary? As they wandered around the familiar streets in search of an open cafe or store. 

A few people who passed them gave them funny looks but both were too cold to care if people were judging them. While both of them were enjoying the snow, a very rare sight as it were, they were not enjoying the coldness it brought. They had been walking around for a while now and no open cafe was to be seen, that was until the glowing light of a distant building was seen. Eddy's face had quite never lit up as much as it did then and they both hurried themselves inside.

They stood there for a second basking in the wonderful glory that was being warm before walking up to the counter. They could already feel their body's burning up because of the protective layers and the fact the heating was seemingly cranked up to the max. Brett kindly offered to pay and order for the two of them. Eddy noticed the barista's eyes follow Brett as he walked away, drinks in hand. What was is this jealousy? Why am I feeling jealous? It's not like he's my bo-

Eddy's thoughts were interrupted when Brett came and sat down opposite him and put Eddy's drink in front of him, and gave Eddy a loving smile. Brett looked out of the large windows and at the snow that was still falling pretty hard.

"I don't think I've ever been happier to be inside." Brett started before over to looking at Eddy.

Eddy looked up from his phone and a small laugh escaped his mouth, "Same bro. It's too cold to be existing right now."

"I've never agreed with anything more," he said and flashed Eddy a smile.

Eddy took a sip of his drink allowing its warmth to flow through him. He looked up at Brett who was looking down at the cup in his hands and laughing to himself.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing, don't worry," Brett replied a few stray giggles escaping.

"No, seriously, bro. What is it?"

Brett said nothing. He simply turned his cup around to reveal a set of digits followed by a heart were lovingly written into his cup next to his name. 

"Looks like I've got someone's number." He said as he looked over at the barista who blushed and turned away from Brett's gaze.

"Yeah. It does." Eddy's voice was restrained as he sipped on his drink to hide his pain.

This really is jealousy, huh?

Brett looked down at the set of numbers on his cup momentarily before taking a sip.

"At least they make good coffee, hey?"

"Heh, yeah." Eddy felt unsure of how to reply, it's not as though he could tell Brett to go ahead and call them. He could. He just didn't want to. 

"What's wrong with you? You jealous?" Brett teased. 

"Pff, no. Of course not." Yes, yes of course I am. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Mate, I don't know, maybe because someone fancies me more than you."

Oh right, that. "Nah, she just got confused between us. But I'll let you take this one, bro."

"Hah, thanks. I'm not really into her but I appreciate it nonetheless." How could I be into anyone besides you, Eddy?

A wave of relief washed over Eddy when he heard that. You're only mine, Brett Yang. The boys chatted some more and slowly finished their drinks. Savouring remnants of what being warm is like. They decided they would inevitably have to leave the safety of the warm cafe and venture out into the cold depths of the outside. 

As they left Eddy gave what can only be described as an attempted death glare at the barista, who happened to be staring at Brett. Although Eddy didn't appear to be too intimidating with his seemingly thousands of layers the barista did stop staring off at Brett (his Brett albeit) so it worked at least.

The moment they opened the door the freezing air hit them, sending shivers down their bodies. Instead of heading home, which would have been the more appropriate option, they decided to wander around the familiar snowy streets.

As they walked around a bit taking in the beauty of the snow and its rarity they found themselves wandering towards the park. A coat of snow-covered everything, it practically glowed. For a moment they could forget the cold and could just bask in the beauty of the snow.

While Brett fumbled looking for his phone that was in one of his pockets he did not see Eddy ever so carefully sneak off. Just as Brett had managed to get his phone from his pocket Eddy had ever so lovingly thrown a snowball straight at his ass. 

Brett turned around to see Eddy with a gigantic smile on his face, stiflingly laughter. How could Brett be at all annoyed looking at Eddy's gorgeous face with possibly the most beautiful smile in the entire world?

Eddy couldn't hold his laughter anymore and burst out laughing and said: 

"It's revenge for earlier." 

And with that Brett took it upon himself to throw as much snow as he could at Eddy, which is exactly what he did. The lovely, pure, untouched snow had now been ruined by the boys childish game. Foot and handprints littered the snow on the ground, you would never think of how pure it looked beforehand. 

As they almost manically ran around the feelings brought about by cold weather disappeared as they ran around like they were kids again, pelting snowballs at one another. Despite this, their faces were still tinted red from the cold. They both found there to be something very amusing in throwing copious amounts of snow at your best friend's face and watching him get annoyed. But after a while, their old, weary bodies could no longer withstand the cold weather and the exercise.

"Bro, I'm so old," Brett said slightly out of breath.

Eddy laughed, "Yeah, I know you are, grandpa." 

"That's unfair, you should respect your elders, you know?" 

"Yes, of course! Brett senpai!" Eddy couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh my god!" Brett replied as he threw some snow straight into Eddy's face. "You deserve it."

"Yeah, true.." Eddy paused for a moment. "I think we should go home now, I'm so tired. And before it gets too dark."

Brett wholeheartedly agreed with what Eddy said and decided it would be a good idea to start walking back to Eddy's. Or home. Brett didn't know which one would be more correct Eddy's house was practically his home as he more or less lived there. But Eddy would agree his house was, in fact, Brett's home too. 

The task at hand should have been simple but it was not. When your body is that tired doing mostly anything seems like a gruelling process. Although they were only fifteen minutes away, those fifteen minutes seemed like an eternity for them.

The curse of the cold weather reclaimed itself in their bodies once more, as they returned to clinging to each others body's while they walked back to Eddy's. Back home. Eddy wrapped his hands around Brett's arm as he allowed Brett to practically drag him. Brett did quite enjoy having Eddy's large hands tightly clinging to him, it made him feel needed. That Eddy needed him and that he wasn't just his best friend.

Maybe I'm just overthinking it?

While Eddy did not like the cold, he knew that it gave him the excuse to be close to Brett. Because holding onto your friend's arm while it's not absolutely freezing: a bit weird. But while it feels like -1000° holding onto your friend's arm: a bit less weird. Although Eddy hoped one day that he wouldn't have to search for excuses to be close to Brett and could just hold his hand or any part of him whenever he felt like it. 

The wind had died down slightly but it was still blowing ferociously as they felt as though they would be swept right away. Although, the snow as still falling so it felt almost worth it. Seeing snow is a very rare sight, especially for where they lived so they tried to appreciate it as much as possible before it would melt away and never be seen again.

After what had seemed like hours spent walking they finally reached Eddy's. Brett felt as though he could just drop asleep right there at Eddy's door. The warmth was so close and yet so far but for some reason, Eddy hadn't opened the door yet.

"Come on, bro. Open the door!"

"I would but I don't know where my keys are..?" Eddy said as he manically searched his coat for his keys.

"How could you have lost them? I'm freezing to death here."

"Alright, I'll find them. Don't worry." Eddy paused to think. "I think I left them in the cafe..."

"How the fu- Let's go back before they close," Brett said as he grabbed Eddy's wrist and began to march his way back to that cafe. 

Eddy was happy to oblige to Brett dragging him by the wrist. As Eddy was being pulled along Brett was looking down at his phone trying to find the opening and closing times of this cafe. Eddy was also very happy to feel Brett's calloused fingertips against his soft skin. 

Brett turned to look up from his phone and at Eddy, "They're closing soon, we've gotta hurry if you want your keys."

Brett moved his hand downward so he could properly grab Eddy's hand, and pull the poor man along better. He held Eddy's hand as if it were the most normal thing ever. Brett picked up their pace a little more and soon enough they had reached the cafe with minutes to spare. Both the boys took a breath before entering the still very warm coffee shop, still hand in hand. 

The barista was still working her shift when they entered, "Sorry but we're closing in a minute," she said not turning around to face them.

"We didn't want to order anything, I think I left my keys here earlier," Eddy piped up.

"We'll be leaving soon so don't worry about it," Brett finished, the barista recognised his voice which made her whip her head around so quickly she could have gotten whiplash.

"Well, you're more than welcome t-" She paused as she looked down at their hand-holding. "Oh my god, I didn't- the cup. I'm sorry..."

"Oh.. yeah," Brett didn't say anything in retaliation or anything much at all, instead he just gripped onto Eddy's hand tighter and pulled him over to where they were sitting earlier.

Fortunately, it did not take long for them to find the no longer missing keys. They were there in all their glory on the floor underneath Eddy's chair. Eddy quickly snatched them up and put them in his coat pocket. He was careful to make sure they were in fact in the pocket and weren't likely to fall out again. They left fairly quickly as the cafe was closing and the need to be home was becoming overwhelmingly present.

They were walking back from the cafe in comfortable silence before Eddy said:

"Do you like holding my hand?"

"W-what do you mean?" Brett couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

"I mean did you like holding my hand? Because you seemed to. I don't know, forget I-" Too many thoughts were swimming around in Eddy's mind and he began to lose a sense of cohesion.

Brett cut him off before Eddy would completely lose his train of thought, "Yes I did, what can I say? You've got nice hands, bro."

"My hands appreciate it, but so do you.. They're smaller than mine and they're so soft. What kind of magic causes your hands to be like that?" Eddy's voice was soft, softer than the snow.

Brett smiled, turned to Eddy and took his hand in his own. "If you wanted to hold my hand, you can just ask."

Eddy's face blushed slightly as he felt Brett grip onto his hand and felt Brett's slender fingers intertwine with his own. Brett loved the feeling of having Eddy's fingers wrapped around his own he felt safe, warm and most importantly loved. Loved by the most important person in his entire world.

They chatted for the remainder of their journey back to Eddy's, appreciating the snow too. They finally got to his house (for the second time that day). Eddy, thankfully, had his keys too this time so they could actually get inside Eddy's house. As soon as they stepped into Eddy's warm home Brett had taken his cold layers off and began to warm himself on the radiator. The wonderful, warm heat filled his body but he wanted something else.

Not something else, someone else.

That someone, of course, being Eddy. Brett wished for Eddy to warm him instead of the radiator but he thought it might be a bit too much if he were to ask Eddy to do that to him. But he could hope. Hope for a time where he could embrace Eddy lovingly, but that time was not now.

After the cold day both the boys had the idea of food seemed quite promising. They ate dinner and felt immediately better afterwards. The day had been long and cold but enjoyable. They sat on the living room sofa like they usually did until Brett found it to be appropriate to leave, as he wanted nothing more than to cosy up in a bed and pass out.

"I've got to get home.." Brett said standing up and rubs his eyes a little.

"But it's so cold, you can stay a little longer," Eddy almost pleaded.

"Nah I should go, I've been here long enough," Brett laughed and was beginning to leave.

"No. Please.. Stay, for me Bretty," Eddy almost jokingly pleaded. "You can sleep in the spare room."

Brett couldn't resist Eddy's pleas and sat back down and stay a little longer. Perhaps a little too long. But it was just like how Eddy suggested. 

And so Brett stayed and they chatted some more, surprisingly well into the early morning. Time flies when you're having fun and for them, it was no exception, it came as a shock to Brett when he looked at his phone that displayed 2:03 AM. His tired body fumbled as he stood up.

"Come on, time for bed. It's late enough."

"You're not my mum.."

"Well, I am now mate so get up," Brett responded quite demandingly as he pulled Eddy off the sofa.

But what he did not intend was for Eddy to be suddenly so close to his face. He could feel Eddy's hot breath travelling down his neck. Eddy stumbled and fell into Brett's body. As he did this he wrapped his arm's around Brett's shoulders, almost pulling Brett to the ground. He felt his fingertips graze Brett's hair like earlier when they were in the kitchen.

"I could fall asleep right here," Eddy spoke softly into Brett's ear. 

"Let's get you to bed before you actually do."

Brett practically carried Eddy into his bedroom, which was exceedingly hard considering Eddy was resting most of his weight on Brett. Forcing Brett to carry him up a flight of stairs into the bedroom. When they reached Eddy's bedroom Brett more or less chucked Eddy onto his bed.

"Sleep tight," Brett said as he left the room, his voice soft, leaving Eddy by himself.

It physically hurt Brett to leave Eddy alone. He wanted to stay, he really did. But what would Eddy think? was a thought that crowded Brett's mind as he walked down the corridor into the spare room. As Eddy was left alone in his bedroom he felt sad that he no longer had the embrace of the man he loved.

Did I do something wrong?

Brett lay half in, half out of the bed unable to sleep. Thoughts of Eddy were filling his mind before he couldn't take it anymore. He got out of bed and walked into Eddy's room. 

Eddy was half asleep when Brett entered his room. The light from corridor poured through the gap in the room and it hurt Eddy's eyes as he looked up to see Brett standing in his doorway. Brett didn't say anything as he dragged his feet over to Eddy's bed, placed his glasses on the bedside table and joined Eddy in his bed. 

"Couldn't sleep?" Eddy's voice was low and quiet.

"Couldn't sleep," Brett assured him.

"Come here," Eddy said as he wrapped an arm around Brett and pulled him closer.

Eddy couldn't tell if it was his very tired brain or his love for Brett or whatever but doing that and having Brett that close felt right. Brett leaned into Eddy's cuddle and wrapped one of his own arms around Eddy. Brett didn't say anything except a small thank you, that he gently muttered.

After that they didn't say anything, they just let the moment happen and gently fall asleep in one another's arms. They were warm and content just laying there, safe as can be as the land of sleep took over their bodies. And they would both agree, that was the best night's sleep either of them had ever had. 

It was the next morning and Eddy had woken up first but something felt different. The different thing here, of course, was that he was certainly not alone in his bed. He could feel a warm weight resting against his body. His eyes fluttered open and slightly beneath him was Brett's sleeping body. 

Eddy couldn't entirely remember what had lead up to Brett being in bed with him. Did we kiss? Did we do anything?... Did we fuck? Eddy thought but then he realised he would probably have remembered if anything did happen and so he assured himself they did not. 

Eddy adored Brett's soft sleeping face almost nuzzled into him. He couldn't comprehend that he could love this man any more than he previously did but the feeling of utter adoration rippled throughout his body. Eddy decided to let the tired boy sleep as he wished to savour the loving moment, and he could he would treasure it for all eternity.

Soon enough Brett stirred from his sleep, he felt so warm and happy. It didn't take him long to realise he was in bed with someone else, he smiled and leaned into Eddy's body. Eddy ran his fingers through Brett's hair, moving his fringe from his eyes. 

"..good morning," Eddy half-whispered in a low voice.

Brett didn't say anything and just wrapped his arms tighter around Eddy. 

"I suppose we better get up, it's late," his voice deeper than usual.

Eddy didn't say anything

Brett released Eddy from his arms and sat upright. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his glasses off the table next to him. Brett began to step out of bed before he was interrupted by Eddy.

With love in his eyes, Eddy looked up and said: "Stay in bed, with me. Anyways why would you want to get up? It's too cold.."


End file.
